Getting Ready for a Night Out
by Mercy-Jane
Summary: Thierry was tired of the fights and damage from the Daybreakers, so he declared everybody should have the night out. So of course the girls need time to get ready, but nothing is ever simple with the daybreakers. From being hit with a shoe to threats of staking, this is going to be one hectic afternoon... I did this purely for giggles so don't take it too seriously.
1. Heels, Hairspray, and Havoc

Getting Ready for a Night Out

The Circle Daybreak couples were being kicked out. Not permanently, just for the night. Thierry had gotten tired of the various arguments, the fighting, and the countless broken items in his home (Quinn claimed he honestly thought the chandelier could hold his weight). So he declared everybody should have the night out. So it was decided that they would all go to a club that Ash knew and then split off later in the night. Since the girls needed to get ready they took control of the entire second floor and barricaded it off from the guys. They also made it known that any guy who tried to interrupt them would be attacked with makeup and hair supplies.

Girls POV

"Is all of this really necessary?" Rashel asked as the girls pooled all their makeup and hair supplies together on the gleaming marble counters.

"Most definitely," Poppy replied as she assessed the pile.

"I'm with Rashel on this one. We don't need this much makeup for a night out."

"Keller it isn't about how much we need, it's about how much we want," Blaise explained as she walked into the room. "We are going to make you ladies gorgeous and blow all the guys away."

Thea looked up surprised, "Blaise, I thought you were going out with Selene and Vivi."

"And miss getting to dress up my younger sister? I don't think so."

"Outfits first!" Poppy declared and started chucking clothing arbitrarily out of the closets and onto the beds.

Boys POV

Eric and James were walking past the staircase when they heard-

"Owww! Poppy, you just hit me with a shoe! And it was a stiletto!" Jez roared.

The two stopped in their tracks and reversed their direction. Trying to figure out what they were hearing. Sounds of a scuffle ensued and then something hard hit the wall.

"Sorry Jez! Sorry! Ouch! I said sorry! -Whoa Gil! Those heels are a make you as tall as Rashel!"

Eric cocked his head and tried to imagine how tall the heels would have to be to make tiny Gillian the same height as Rachel. He couldn't do it.

"What do you think is happening in there?" Quinn asked as he entered the room

"My guess they are putting on makeup, Y'know mascara and all that crap," Ash answered as he came in trailing Quinn.

"I'm confused. What is mascara?" Delos questioned as he came in from the kitchen.

"It's something us girls put on our eyelashes to make them look longer!" Winnie yelled from the kitchen.

Then there was a commotion upstairs that sounded remarkably like a panther being strangled and then Blaise stuck her head out.

"Winnie, would you be a dear and come help us with your 'boss'? Keller's refusing to let us do her hair."

Winnie grinned evilly at the chance to Barbie-fy her boss, so she abandoned the cup of tea she had been making and dashed up the stairs.

After the door closed they could her Keller yelling, "Not you to Winnie!"

There was some evil laughing and Winnie replied, "It had to be done boss!"

Girls POV

"Guys are you sure this shirt isn't a little too low cut?"

"Mare, you and Ash just reunited less than a month ago and haven't been on a date thanks to all the craziness around here. So I think showing a little cleavage showing is not a bad thing," Hannah advised.

The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"So did we decide to straighten Maggie's hair?" Thea asked.

"No," Maggie said putting her foot down, "just no!"

"Why?"

Maggie sighed exasperatedly, "Because the last time I tried the bathroom smelt like burnt hair for a week."

"Ouch, well that sucks. Hey has anyone seen my cropped leather jacket?" Jez asked.

Gillian tentatively pulled a jacket from the sink, "You mean this one?"

"Yeah that's the one," Jez brow furrowed, "but why was it in the sink?"

"Uhh when Rashel's hairspray caught fire we sorta used it to ….put out the fire," Gillian squeaked.

"You what?" Jez shrieked and launched herself at the cowering Gill.

Thankfully Blaise interceded, "Relax Jez. I'm a witch, remember? What good am I if I can't remove a few stains?"

So with Blaise's help the jacket returned to its previous un-charred state, though Jez still sent Gill murderous looks every few seconds.

Boys POV

By this time almost all the boys had gathered around the staircase. Mainly because they had smelled something burning and had come running. Thierry had tried to come upstairs but Winnie assured him it was just a little incident with hairspray.

"Why are we all standing here again?" Morgead asked.

"Entertainment value!" Ash answered with a cocky grin and gestured to the door upstairs where voices could be heard.

"No! Poppy I swear if you try to stick that thing in my eyes I will stake you!" Rashel threatened.

"Easy it's just eyeliner!" Poppy defended.

A sound like a chair being scrapped across the floor resounded through the walls. Then there was a rush of footsteps. Then it sounded like a window was being thrown open.

"No eyeliner or I drop it out the window!" Rashel warned.

"Hey that's my Coach bag! Oh come on Rashel, it was a birthday present! Oh fine, I will not put an eyeliner on you."

Even through the closed door everyone could hear Poppy huff indignantly.

_Everything alright up there? _Quinn asked the former huntress telepathically.

_As long as no one comes within a yard of me holding eyeliner then I will be fine. _Rashel replied.

_Is it really that bad?_

_You have no idea. When Poppy does it, it's like being stabbed in the eye!_


	2. Cat hair, Catchy music, and Craziness

_By the way people I don't own any of these characters. Also I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I never expected this story to be so popular! _

Girls POV

Thea, after helping Mary-Lynette with her eyeliner, went to try on her dress. But once she pulled it on she noticed something. Her dress was….furry? She pulled it fully out of the bag and saw that it was, in fact, covered with cat fur, black cat fur on her brand new dress.

_Of course this would happen. Why are you surprised Thea? She told herself._

Winnie came over and sympathetically told her, "Aww honey that was a nice dress but you're going to need to wash it before you can actually wear it. Unfortunately cat fur isn't in style right now."

"I know," Thea sighed, "It's just that I don't have a clue what to wear now."

Then Winnie brightened, "Y'know I think you I have some thing you can wear, you're about my size!"

She raced out of the room and then just as quickly she returned back holding an ice blue asymmetrical dress with a belt to go with it.

"Winnie it's perfect!" Thea cried.

"I know! I bought it a while back but never got to wear it," Winnie held out the dress to Thea and she slipped it on. It was a perfect fit.

Just then Blaise strolled by, "Where'd you get that Thea?"

"It's Winnie's!"

"She has good taste," Blaise complimented.

Thea was dumbfounded.

_Blaise actually complimented someone? What world am I living in?_

Of course then Maggie fell out of the window and ruined the moment. Well Maggie didn't fall completely out because Hannah and Keller caught her feet.

"Note to self," Hannah said as she helped Maggie back through the window, "Maggie, high heels, and open windows don't mix."

"Gee I would've never guessed," Keller rolled her eyes as she helped Maggie up.

"Easy guys," Maggie soothed, "I'm fine just help me get out of these stupid shoes."

Boys POV

"Are they going to be done any time this century?" Eric said what most of the guys had been wondering for the last 20 minutes.

"Beats me," David sighed.

Ash yelled, "Are you guys going to be done any time soon! We want to get going!"

First there was silence then over Thierry's state of the art music system came "Single Ladies" at full blast. Everyone who had enhanced hearing winced and covered their ears.

"I believe that was a no," Galen told them.

Girls POV

As music blared Mare smiled smugly.

"I had no idea you were this devious," Jez noted with a smirk.

Mare-Lynette grinned evilly, "Only when it comes to Ash."

"The guys do have a point though, we should probably move it along," stated Maggie, who had finally gotten her heels off.

"Jewelry time!" Poppy announced excitedly.

"Dibs on the Amethyst pendant!" exclaimed Gillian.

"I want the earrings with bats on them!" Jez called.

Keller rolled her eyes as everyone grabbed their choice of jewelry. That was until she saw a necklace with a miniature leopard on it. Then she sneakily snatched it off the counter and fastened it around her neck. Winnie who had been secretly watching, grinned. She had specifically put that necklace in the pile of jewelry for her boss to find.

"Hey do you think it is possible to use an earring as a deadly weapon?" asked Mare.

"Yep," Winnie and Keller answered at the same time.

"You've done it before?" wondered Rashel.

Winnie and Keller shuddered and told them, "Don't ask."

Boys POV

"Do they always talk about lethal weapons like it is no big deal?" James questioned as he listened in on the girls conversations.

"Pretty much," chorused Quinn, Galen, and Morgead.

"Can you guys tell us what is going on? Not all of us have super hearing," asked David as he munched on a bag of Doritos.

"Where'd you get that?" Eric wanted to know.

"The kitchen…" David trailed off like it was obvious.

"Yeah…but I checked this morning and we were all out," Eric pointed out.

"Uh," David assumed a sheepish expression.

"Dude, you are so busted," Morgead laughed, "Keeping your own secret stash? Not cool."

"You've been hoarding them?" asked Eric incredulously.

"Maybe," answered David who was slowly backing away.

Eric growled and tackled David to the ground. They wrestled and Eric kept trying the grab the bag of Doritos despite the fact in was probably crushed.

"Should we stop them?" Delos inquired.

"They'll be fine," James reassured.

"If you say so," Delos said dubiously.

Girls POV

"Mare can you turn the music off now? It's kind of annoying," Hannah asked.

"Sure."

Mare went over to where her iPod was plugged in and fiddled with the dial.

"Crap!" She exclaimed seconds before "The Hamster Dance" blared through the speakers.

"What the hell Mare?" yelled Jez.

"Sorry! Sorry! I clicked the wrong button!" Mary-Lynette apologized.

"I think the better question is: why is that even on your iPod?" Keller wanted to know.

"Long story," Mary-Lynette explained.

_Ho boy this was way harder to write than I thought it would be and I'm still not super happy with it._ _So I apologize if this is not as funny as the first one. Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
